steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rose's Sword
Rose's Sword is a weapon hand-crafted by Bismuth that formerly belonged to Rose Quartz. It is discovered by Steven and Connie in "Lion 2: The Movie". It is typically stored inside its scabbard in the pocket dimension inside Lion's mane, although now it is currently in Connie's possession. Appearance The sword has a slightly dark pink with a hint of red pommel resembling a rosebud with a rose quartz embedded in it. The guard and knuckle bow of the sword are pink with the guard having an image of a four-petaled white flower in the middle. The grip is dark pink, and the grip, guard, and knuckle bow are inscribed with a twirling thorn design. The sword's cupped hilt and broad blade with its tantō tip are reminiscent of a 17th-century military cutlass. This bright pink blade emits a white aura when pulled from Lion's head. At the base of the blade, the rain guard is shaped like a pink rose with the two outer petals being dark pink. History "Lion 2: The Movie" Rose's Sword first appears in the episode "Lion 2: The Movie". Steven asks Lion for help when he and Connie are attacked by the Robot Shooty Thing, so Lion responds with a glowing mane and eyes while the hilt of the sword materializes on his head. Steven pulls out the glowing sword, and he and Connie volleyed the elemental blasts back using Connie's tennis skills (previously mentioned in the episode) at the Robot Shooty Thing to destroy it. "Lion 3: Straight to Video" In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", the sword is seen vertically standing in a pile of stones inside the pocket dimension in Lion's mane. The introduction of the pocket dimension and the revelation of the sword's location inside it indicates how Steven can pull the sword from Lion's head in "Lion 2: The Movie". "Rose's Scabbard" The sword appears once again in "Rose's Scabbard" after Lion finds the titular item on the Gem Battlefield. Pearl states that Steven should have the Scabbard and that Steven now also owns the sword that it once sheathed. After an unsuccessful trip to Rose's secret armory in an attempt to find the sword, Pearl shows Steven an image of the sword using a hologram, after which he exclaimed that he knew where it was. Back at the temple, Steven pulls the sword from Lion's pocket dimension, much to Pearl's surprise. Later at the Battlefield, the sword is returned to Lion's pocket dimension, finally reunited with its scabbard. "Sworn to the Sword" The sword appears in Pearl's hologram flashback of the war fought on the Gem Battlefield. Rose is shown wielding her shield and the sword against an unknown Gem of the opposing faction during the war. "Nightmare Hospital" The sword is given to Connie by Steven so that she can practice her sword fighting at home. However, it is confiscated by Dr. Maheswaran upon discovery and is taken to the Hospital that she works in, so Connie and Steven have to sneak in to get it back. Later on in the episode, Connie uses the sword to protect her mother and Steven from the Cluster Gem mutants, despite her mother's reluctance to let her use it in combat. In the end, Connie's mother took it upon herself to hold back some of the rules in hopes Connie would grow to trust her mother more. "Gem Hunt" Connie is seen wielding the sword when she, Steven, and Pearl go on a mission to find a corrupted Gem. Later, when she encounters the corrupted Gem, she prepares to strike her but ends up freezing in place. "Crack the Whip" Steven and Connie both practice with their weapons. Then, later on, they fight one of the Great North Monsters while Jasper is fighting Amethyst. After Stevonnie is formed, the fusion proceeds to use it to battle and drive off Jasper. "Bismuth" Bismuth reveals to have made Rose's Sword, and that it was her finest weapon ever created. Bismuth says that she designed the sword for a fair fight, making sure it can poof a Gem in a single swipe without shattering them. Ultimately, when Bismuth attacks Steven in a rage over him refusing to use the Breaking Point, he is forced to poof her by impaling her through the stomach with the sword in self-defense. "Bubbled" When Steven said that he was Rose Quartz and shows Eyeball his shield, she did not believe him and said that Rose's sword is what matters. Steven told her the sword is currently in Lion's mane. "Mindful Education" Connie and Steven use the sword to train as Stevonnie in their fusion training lesson. After Connie learns to finally accept her problems and confront them, she returns the next day feeling better. Steven is happy for her, but suddenly sees the butterfly on the sword from the mindset they had been in while meditating. As Stevonnie is training, they use the sword to fight off the Holo-Pearls. When they stab the Holo-Pearl, a vision triggers of the Holo-Pearl being replaced by Bismuth, the exact time she was impaled by Steven. See Also Rose's Scabbard